


Teach me

by TheTwoPlayerGays



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: #lettheboysplaytheirgame, First Kiss, M/M, Wikihow, based on a prompt, boyf riends — Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoPlayerGays/pseuds/TheTwoPlayerGays
Summary: ‘A quite peek won’t hurt’ Jeremy convinced himself as he slowly got up and shifted his way to the computer. Heaving himself onto the chair, he swivelled the mouse to awake the screen, he knew Michael normally just left it on. The browser pooped up suddenly, making Jeremy squint at the sudden change in light. As his eyes began to readjust, he processed the website in front of him. Before he could open a tab to search for what he wanted, the title of the page sank in:‘How to kiss: Wikihow’





	Teach me

“Hey dude can you grab me a soda while you’re up and moving?” Yelled Jeremy from across the room, too lazy to move from his fixed position on the beanbag. 

“Since when was I your maid?” Michael joked, tossing his best friend an ice cold soda nonetheless. “I’ll be right back, don’t play without me.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jeremy muttered in response whilst taking a small sip of his drink. The two boys had just spent the last few hours clearing floors off of a DLC of Apocalypse of the Dammed Michael had managed to find in the old retro game shop down the street. Within half a day the boys had almost gotten through the whole game but given their poor diet of mountain dew and chips the two often had to pause for bathroom breaks and refills, slowing their overall progress down.

Jeremy set down his drink and looked up at the ceiling in contemplation. It had been a month or so since the Squip incident and everything had virtually settled down. Jeremy had gained a bunch of new friends from the experience, despite how traumatic it had been. This included Christine, a girl on whom Jeremy had lusted for years. The two had tried to date, they really did, but it was soon apparent that despite how well they got along together, they only saw each other as close friends. When Jeremy had told Michael that night, his friend assumed the worst, instantly offering to come over with a horde of junk food and movies to distract him. Surprisingly for both boys, Jeremy felt great. He assured Michael that nothing was wrong and that he was the happiest he had been in a while, and strangely, he didn’t miss the slight change in Michael’s tone of voice, almost as if he was smiling sweetly over the phone. 

Jeremy didn’t miss the soft blush on his best friend’s cheeks whenever he complimented him.

And Jeremy certainly didn’t miss his sinking face whenever he talked about his time with Brooke or Chloe, despite how much he hated to think about it. 

As the weeks went on, Jeremy payed close attention to his friend. He had never really asked about Michael’s love life before, mainly because of his assumption that Michael didn’t have one. It slowly occurred to him how he had never even asked if Michael was straight. After Rich had so openly revealed his new-found sexuality, Jeremy began to ponder his own. He was attracted to females, there was no doubt about that, but what if he-

“Dude do you need a refill?” Michael’s voice interrupted, cutting Jeremy off from his train of thought. He looked over at the bowl in front of him which was indeed empty. 

“That would be appreciated,” he bounced back. Turning his attention to the TV screen he remembered that they had been stuck on a particular level for quite some time. It was definitely a tricky one, it required a lot of thinking - something that neither boys possessed at 1am. Remembering that Michael was upstairs getting food, Jeremy looked over at the computer that had been moved from upstairs into the basement for convenience purposes. He knew Michael hated looking up how to win a level but it was late and the boys really wanted to finish this game tonight while they were still into it.

‘A quite peek won’t hurt’ Jeremy convinced himself as he slowly got up and shifted his way to the computer. Heaving himself onto the chair, he swivelled the mouse to awake the screen, he knew Michael normally just left it on. The browser pooped up suddenly, making Jeremy squint at the sudden change in light. As his eyes began to readjust, he processed the website in front of him. Before he could open a tab to search for what he wanted, the title of the page sank in:

‘How to kiss: Wikihow’ 

Jeremy stared at it for a couple more seconds before convincing himself that this was something Michael must have accidentally clicked on while scrolling through facebook or something like that. He clicked the back arrow key to try to return to the social media but instead a google search was opened:

‘how do u kiss?’

He blinked in disbelief, clicking again. Another search came up:

‘can u learn how to kiss?’

He clicked again:

‘teenage kissing help’

And again:

‘how do u kiss a boy?’

‘how do u kiss straight boys?’

‘i think i want to kiss a boy’

‘how to know u have a crush’

‘do i have a crush?’

‘i think im crushing on my straight best friend’

The last one made Jeremy stop frantically clicking and instead choosing to read the search over and over again. There was no denying this was Michael, his best friend never used proper grammar when typing - it used to drive Jeremy insane. He stared at the last search for god knows how long with a million questions flying through his brain. Jeremy didn’t know why, but he started to giggle. The more he read the sentence, the funnier it got. 

“What’s so funny?” 

The voice snapped Jeremy right out of his hysterical laughter. He turned to see his best friend smiling, holding a bowl of freshly popped popcorn. 

“Care to share?” He asked again, a small chuckle escaping his lips. 

Jeremy didn’t know why, but he suddenly felt the urge to stand up. Leaving the opened tabs behind, he walked across the room before stopping right in front of Michael. His hands seemed to move on their own as he brought them up to meet his best friend’s cheeks and before either boy could process what was happening Jeremy was kissing Michael. 

It was different to when he kissed Chloe or Brooke. Back then it was forced and Jeremy only did it because he ‘needed’ to. It was rough and not enjoyable. But here, with Michael, it was sweet and quick. Jeremy could have stayed there for hours if Michael hadn’t dropped the bowl of popcorn in surprise, causing the sticky food to spill all over the floor. Jeremy broke the kiss after the bowl hit his foot, making him jump around in pain as Michael stood there still trying to process what was happening. He eventually realised that his best friend was in pain and rushed to get an ice pack.

\------

“I’m not straight Michael.” Said Jeremy, breaking the awkward silence between the two. They had returned to the beanbags to let Jeremy sit down and heal his throbbing toe which was going numb from the coolness of the ice pack. 

Michael looked from his fixed gaze on the open computer browser which he had noticed just after the two boys settled. 

“But you-” He began before Jeremy cut him off.

“I’ve never really thought about it much, especially with my crush on Christine the thought was rarely brought to my attention,” Jeremy paused to sneak a peek at Michael, who was staring at him with his big chocolate eyes. Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh. 

“What?”

“I can’t believe you actually looked up how to kiss someone”,” Jeremy sniggered, provoking a huff from Michael. 

“How else was I meant to learn, I couldn’t exactly ask you,” he complained. “Sorry, I should have talk to you about it sooner. I just- back when you were still with the Squip and dating Brooke. I felt… embarrassed ok? I thought that maybe now that you’ve had experience with others you would think that I’m a complete dork who isn’t worth hanging around with." Michael paused for a moment, locking eyes with Jeremy. He opened his mouth to continue but was cut off with another kiss. This time, both parties were ready and it lasted a little bit longer than their first. When the two broke apart, the two paused and just stared at each other, contempt with their presence. 

“So,” Michael said. “Are you going to clean up that crushed popcorn over there or are you going to teach how to kiss properly like a real boyfriend should do?”

“Boyfriend…” Jeremy muttered, inching closer to Michael in the process. “I think I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr : TheTwoPlayerGays


End file.
